Life After Ouran
by DisneyChick 2012
Summary: Two years after graduation from Ouran, a reunion is put together by Tamaki. All sorts of memories floating back to the minds of the past hosts and students who spent many great times together in this school, lets see how their lives have been going since their last farewell.


**Life After Ouran**

**Haruhi & Tamaki's wedding**

(Haruhi)

It's so weird comming back here, it's been so long since graduation I have really missed everyone even Renge, though we all keep in touch with eachother sometimes on facebook but we haven't actually seen eachother since the day we offically left this school well not everyone I meet up with Tamaki sometimes now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now. I wonder if anyone from the club will be comming, Kyouya probably would be too busy with his work to come I haven't got round to talking to him lately wonder if he has been chosen as the successor yet.

"Haruhi,"

Oh my god! Is that Kyouya senpi? He looks so different and it's only been two years since graduation and he looks just like his dad "I know, I look more like my father now, and you look more like a girl now Haruhi" he said grinning at me like he does when he teases me. He still hasn't changed, he can always tell what I'm thinking which still creeps me out he must be psychic either that or I'm just really predictable. My hair has grown back, well sort of it's only down to my shoulders now I've been thinking of cutting it again but I can never be bothered to make a fuss. I don't think I could ever get mistaken for a boy now even if their were like Tamaki, thinking about him I wonder if he's here?

"Haruhi!" Yep he's here and crazy as ever hasn't changed a bit I couldn't help but laugh while he hugged me tight in his arms like he hasn't seen me for ten years. "I missed you so much!" he cried hugging me tighter even when everyone else in the room started stare at us "I missed you two Tamaki senpi but you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you, though your hair has grown a lot"

"yeah, everyone else looks so different, Kyouya now looks just like his dad"

"I know, I heard his dad is actually thinking of choosing Kyouya as the heir" Tamaki shrugged watching him as he chatted with Renge she doesn't seem so crazy now like she was when we were in high school. And I mean crazy as in she was more insane than Tamaki, I can see that she still fancies Kyouya even though he looks competely different now. "Haru - Chan!" More hugging, I didn't need to turn around to see who was hugging me now, I knew for a fact that he was no other than Hunny senpi.

"Wow Haru- chan you look more like a girl now" he giggled as I turned around to look at him and god has he changed over the two years, lets just say he doesn't look like a little kid at all anymore he doesn't even sound like one either. He's almost the same height as Mori senpi, who was the only one who hasn't changed at all he looks exactally the same as I remember him. "Yeah," Mori nodded looking at me smiling a little their was a bit of an awkward silence until Hunny pipped up and you probably already now what he said "hey Haru- chan do you want to get some cake?"

"Sure, comming Tamaki?"

"Huh? oh yeah" Tamaki replied snapping out of a daydream about me I guess he hasn't really changed much over the two years. I could see my dad, Tamaki and Kyouya senpi's dads as well sitting together on the other side of the room chatting I don't even have to wonder what about I know it will be about how fast we have grown and what we've been up to since graduation basically a dad chat. Kyouya had told me that he's had has been wanting me to marry Kyouya I only love him as my senpi and I don't even think he feels that way about me though he might of just said that to tease me. "Hey Haru- woa!" I turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru stare at me amazed they both still look almost the same and with their spikey red hair and orange eyes "wow. . . . Haruhi, did you do something with your hair?" Hikaru asked still looking at me amazed as if I look competely different now. "Not really, it just grew longer" I shrugged just then I heard Tamaki's voice from mike, he was standing on the stage with Kyouya "welcome everyone thank you for taking time out to come here today, I have enjoyed seeing you all and hearing how great everything has been going for you since graduation. So now me and my friends Kyouya and Hikaru are going to sing a song for someone very special to us, feel free to join in if you know it." As soon as Hikaru got onto the stage the music had started it's sounds very familar I think I have heard it on the radio a few times. "Your insure, don't what for your turning heads when you walk though the door, don't need make up to cover up being the way you are is enough" Tamaki sang why do I have the feeling that this special person their singing for is me?

"Everyone else in the room can see it everyone else but you," he sang again before they all started singing the chorus together. "Baby you light up my world, like nobody else, the way you flip your hair gets me overwelmed, if only you could see what I could see you'll know why I want you so desperately." Then Hikaru sang a little bit of the song, I could see my dad and their dad's grinning I think they know who this 'special person' is aswell my dad was mummbling the words and winking at me as if I wasn't embrassed enough. "Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know your beauitful! But that what makes you beauitful," he winked at me from the stage as mad fangirls giggled loudly thinking he was winking at them. "So come on, you got it wrong, to prove we're right we put it in a song," Tamaki sang smiling at me, "I don't know why your being shy and turn away when we look at you," Kyouya sang grinning at he teased me like he always did guess some people never change though I wouldn't want him or any of the other guys any other way they are. "Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you, baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way you flip your hair gets me overwelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know your beauiful!" Tamaki sang than they all sang the chorus again. Once the song was over everyone in the room cheered and clapped, and that's when Tamaki called me up to the stage "Haruhi I know that I say this alot but you are the only girl who has always been there for me, to catch me when I fall, to-"

"just say it boss before we all get old" Hikaru joked nudging Tamaki in his shoulder "and Kyouya senpi isn't far off," I could hear some people laughing at that moment but when Tamaki had kneeled down on his knees holding a small purple box with a little silver ring inside the laughter suddenly changed to gasps.

"What I'm trying to say is. . . Haruhi Fugioka will you marry me?"

Oh my god! He has got to be joking! I love him and everything but we haven't hardly seen eachother for two months and he wants to marry me? I know he is crazy but this is just insane. I could feel everyone stare at us wondering if I'll accept his proposel. I didn't know what to say, should I? Put I've only just started college so has Tamaki I don't know if we're even ready for marrige yet. I glanced over at my dad who just froze in shock I thought he would be killing Tamaki right now but he was just frozen the only one in the crowd that was actually cool about this was Kyouya's dad though he did seem a little disapointed. Tamaki's dad looked exicted but nervous at the sametime worrying what will happen if I say no and how upset and embrassed Tamaki will be, I looked back at him as he stared up at me his purple eyes shining I hear him gulping nervously. "Haruhi are you okay?" he asked, "yes Tamaki" I replied "huh?" he looked up at me confused "I'll marry you once we finsh college. . . okay,"

"yeah that's fine I'm just glad you accepted I'll wait as long as want Haruhi" he said to me as he stood back up and kissed my cheek, Hikaru and Kyouya just shrugged and walked off the stage like they didn't have a care in the world. "That went well," Hikaru muttered "could of been worse I suppose," Kyouya said as he adjusted his glasses there were the only thing that he kept the same everything else looked just like his dad. My dad is still shell shocked I walked over to him since Mr Suoh couldn't snap him out of it and Mr Ohtori didn't even bother. "Dad don't panick everything will be fine" I said to him rubbing his arm bringing him back into the present time, "your not going to marry him right away are you?"

"No, no, I told him it's best to wait till we finsh college" I said calming him down, "that's my girl never rush into things especially marraige" he said and hugged me tightly. "You look so much like your mom, your much like her aswell, I wouldn't be suprised if her spirit has found itself inside you" he said smiling at me brightly glad that I haven't done what he feared I did. "Hey Haruhi!" Renge called for me giggling, I rolled my eyes as I walked over to her at the middle food table, "that was so sweet of Tamaki, I wonder if Kyouya will do the same for me" she said "I doubt it, Kyouya isn't really that kind of guy," I said but then again he did just sing that song with Tamaki and Hikaru. "You'll be suprised Haruhi," she giggled okay so has she called me here just to talk about her and Kyouya? "I can't believe Tamaki just proposed!" She giggled again sipping some cherry pounce. "Neither can I,"

"the wedding will be just wonderful don't you think Haruhi? You'll look absoultly beauitful in your big dress as you dad walks you down the aisle" she sighed staring off into space picturing the wedding at least she isn't talking about Kyouya anymore.

(Tamaki)

I just proposed to Haruhi, I still can't believe she accepted for a moment I thought she was going to appolise and run out of the room crying with her dad running after her.


End file.
